Why Me
by toya2585
Summary: Bella abandond in new moon, captured by the volturi, finally free only to escape to mystic falls and a different kind of vampire. OOC human/vamp M for a reason! fist fan fic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

Chapter one

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan or at least it used to be, I have had to leave that life behind and change my name as I have at least two groups of people well vampires trying to kill me.

You see I used to be a normal teenager until I moved to Forks a small town in Washington to give my newly remarried mum some time with her husband Phil and live with my dad.

Forks changed to course of my life forever as I met my first love Edward Cullen. Sounds idyllic I know, the only problem was that Edward and his entire family were vampires.

Edward left me after a stupid accident at my birthday party, a birthday party I did not even want. He left me stranded and broken in the woods behind my fathers house and me being me I stupidly tried to follow him getting even more lost. I was found four hours later by Sam Uley from the Indian reservation La Push. I found out later that the guys from La Push turn into wolves.

The pack tried to help me recover from my zombie state and it was working but then the murders started and my worst fear Victoria a vampire with a vendetta against me had come back for me with help, the Volturi.

Edward once explained to me that the Volturi were the vampire royal family the three people that make the rules and ensure that the laws are respected and with held.

The main rule that all vampires are supposed to obey is

**To never allow a human to know the secret.**

Which is exactly what the Cullen's had done they left me alone in a world that I was supposed to have no knowledge of what so ever.

The pack managed to take out Laurent a French vampire that was working with Victoria. When I got home the leader of the Volturi Aro was there with my dad draining the life out of him, Aro also informed me that one of his guard Felix had taken out my mother and Phil.

Aro had a gift he could read every thought and memory you have ever had through touch but the same as Edwards telepathy it did not work on me. He then got the rest of his guard to try their gifts on me. Jane tried to cause me pain by looking at me, Alec tried cutting off my senses and Demitri tried to get the essence of my mind which helps him find you, none of them were effective. This intrigued him and he bit me to turn me into a vampire.

This was not the first time I had been bitten and felt the fire of venom, but I knew that their was nobody there this time to suck it back out so I resigned myself to the flames. I knew I was going to awake a vampire and stuck with the Volturi but I did not I surprised them all for some reason three hours after the burn began it stopped and retreated and I was able to open my eyes as though I had just been asleep.

I sometimes wish that I could have completed the change because my arms and neck are now covered in bite marks from every member of the guard, where they tried to turn me. None of them knew why the venom would not turn me they believe that there is something in my blood that prevents it.

I was kept a prisoner for three years by the Volturi they took me back to Volterra in Italy and kept trying to turn me.

The only reason I managed to get out alive is an old friend of Carlisle's was called in to see if I had a gift. Eleazar did not even know that I was the Bella that the Cullen's had abandoned, I doubt he would have helped me if he did. But he saw what they had done to me and managed to smuggle me out of there. He gave me an aeroplane ticket back to America some money and left me at an airport in the middle of Italy.

I do not know what happened to Eleazar weather he got away with it or not but I am great full all the same. So here I am Yeager airport in Virginia. It was the first flight out of Italy to the U.S I know that I am not going to be able to go back to my old life, the pack probably think I am dead and I know that the Volturi and Victoria will still be searching for me so I need to reinvent myself.

I walk outside towards the road and stick my thumb out to hitch hike somewhere. I am quite surprised when a dark blue car stops pretty much straight away.

I can not believe I am doing this, I can hear my dads voice in the back of my head berating me for being so foolish but with a deep breath I get in the car.

"Where are you headed to miss?"

A deep voice asks me I look over and see a smartly dressed man who looks to be in his late twenties or early thirties, he has a kind face and smile so I relax a little bit, and decide to answer him as honestly as I can.

"I don't really know! Where are you headed? Maybe if its not too much trouble I can go where ever you are and find a job there!"

He looks at me kind of funny but then smiles a sympathetic smile and starts a lecture like all adults seem to do about how nothing is as bad as I think and running away is not the answer. I do notice though that whilst he is saying all this he has pulled back on to the road, so at least he is not forcing me back on the plane. He then asks me for my name, I know that I can not give him my real name so I use my mums maiden name and my middle name.

"My name is Marie Pierce. What's yours and where are we going?"

He gives me a really strange fearful look that that I can not explain and sys his name is Alaric Saltzman and we are headed to a town called Mystic Falls where he is a high school teacher. The next thing I know is he hands me a bottle of water and tells me to drink it.

The water tastes funny but I do not say anything and just drink it all the while I am aware of him watching me as though he is waiting for something to happen. After I finish the bottle of water he seemed to relax a little bit.

The next thing I know we go past a road sign saying welcome to Mystic Falls, I feel tingly all over when we arrive in front of a bar called Mystic Grill. The only way I can describe this feeling is like I know that there is somebody inside with a lot of power.

"Well this is as far as I go Marie if you ask inside I am sure that somebody will point you in the direction of somewhere to say and about finding a job."

I thank him for his kindness and the weird water, get out of the car and watch as he pulls away.

I walk in to the grill and sit at the bar I can feel everybody's eyes on me and am just glad that I have a jumper on so they can not see all of my scars.

I order a coke from the good looking blonde haired guy behind the bar who tells me his name is Matt. He reminds me a little bit of Mike Newton just without the puppy look in his eyes, as I drink my coke I look around at the other people in the bar their seems to be one group of people that catch my attention a tall light haired boy who reminds me of Edward, an older looking guy with darker hair who looks like the first ones brother, a girl with dark brown straight hair holding hands with the first guy and a small dark skinned girl giving them all evils.

I turn back around and start talking to the bar guy Matt again as he looks bored.

"Hey Matt is it? Is there a motel or something in this town?"

He looks at me for a minuet before telling me about a boarding house and says he can show me where it is when his shift is over in an hour if I do not mind waiting. I know I have nothing better to do so I agree he then asks me for my name, I feel totally stupid I mean here I am talking to a guy for ages and I have not even told him my name.

"sorry Matt my lets start again

Hi I'm Marie Pierce, I'm new in town."

I realise that the group I was watching earlier has gone quiet and when I look around I see them all staring at me as though I have come from another planet.

A/N - let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

Chapter two

BPOV

I am about to turn back around to Matt but then think,

what the hell, they are only human right,

why should I be intimidated.

I have lived through three years of hell at the hands of vampires why should I be afraid.

So with my internal pep talk over, I square my shoulders and walk over to where they are still sitting and still openly watching my ever move, and glaring at me.

"Hi I'm Marie Pierce, I'm new in town and why the bloody hell are you all giving me death glares?"

The Girl with the dark brown straight hair is the only one who looks slightly ashamed.

" Sorry Marie I'm Elena this is Stephan, Damon and Bonnie. What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

So the Edward look alike is Stephan the dark haired hottie is Damon and the other girl is Bonnie, good to know but what do I tell them with out having to remember more lies.

"I just needed a new start and this is where I ended up, talking of which you wouldn't happen to know where the boarding house is do you?"

The next thing I know they all stand up and offer to show me but I can not help but feel as though I am being herded into something. I push my feelings aside and follow them outside.

Once we get outside I feel something or some one whack me on the back of the head before darkness creeps over me I think I should have listened to my instincts.

The first thing I notice as I come around is that I am lying on something soft, then I hear my captures arguing they are talking about how I might be possibly working for or with somebody called Katherine.

I can tell from their voices that they are behind me so I slowly open my eyes to take stock of where I am.

Shit…

what the hell…..

I can not believe this there smack bang on the wall in front of me is a portrait like the one I saw at the Cullen's of the Volturi. But what is really shitting me up is the fact that standing either side of the Volturi leaders my torturers Aro, Marcus and Caius are none other than Stephan and Damon.

I can't help it I mean what the fuck I go through everything I have and then end up with fucking friends of the Volturi. I just start laughing and I know I sound absolutely bat shit crazy judging by the expressions of the other four people in the room but hey.

Damon decides to be the one to cut off my demented laughing spree.

"Care to share what's so funny sweetheart?"

Sweetheart really, so I just shrug at him and ask a question of my own but by the look on his face not a question he would have expected.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty Marie why, fancy an older man?"

That just started me laughing again as I know judging from the era of clothing that the Volturi are wearing on that picture I know for a fact that they must be over one hundred and fifty years old.

But I still do not know what they are they can not be vampires as their eyes are normal colours and they do not look as though they are as hard as vampires. So I decide to ask him.

"What are you Damon I know you are over one hundred years old but I do not know what you are."

"what are we?

Hum…. Well allow me to introduce myself properly my dear Marie…

I am Damon Salvatore former Captain for the confederate army during the Civil war, turned vampire in 1864 by one Katherine Pierce as was my little brother Stephan Salvatore.

Now sweetheart what about you?

Hmm what are you?

How did you know I was older than what I said?"

I can not help but start laughing again I mean I know more than any human what a vampire looks like and I know for a fact they are not vampires but I can not deny that they are something other than human as they are with the Volturi but he seriously thinks that I am something not human.

"I am human and if you did not want people to know your age then you should be more selective about the paintings that adorn your walls.

Oh and I know you are not a vampire Damon,

but I also know that you are friends with them."

He gives me a really strange look then smirks at me then I watch in horror as veins appear under his eyes and he grows fangs.

Holy shit on a pogo stick he is a vampire but different.

"How….. What….but the Volturi and you and what…."

"Oh so that's how you knew our ages but I do have to ask how do you know of the Volturi and how are you alive if they know of you?"

Instead of answering I just take of my jumper and let him see how I know of the Volturi and what they have done to me. I pull my jumper over my head and keep my eyes closed I do not want too see the disgust and pity in their eyes when they see my scars.

I hear them gasp and cringe awaiting there condemnation and judgment.

I keep my eyes closed for a while waiting for something to happen, for someone to break the awkward silence that has descended. What I did not expect is what happened next.

I jump a little and open my eyes as I feel someone's fingers on my arm. My eyes snap up to meet the tortured looking Damon who is staring at and stroking my scars, I also notice the looks the other three people are giving him as though his behaviour is so out of character for him.

"Sweetheart how are you still alive?,

I can hear your heartbeat and I can not smell any venom on or in you?"

And there it is the million dollar question that know body can answer I just really must be that much of a freak. I am curious though as he's the first person to say that there is no venom left in me at all, I always thought that maybe it lay dormant or merged with my blood or something not that my body totally dissolved and repelled it.

"I do not know how I am still human and believe me it was not through lack of their trying to turn me.

Aro believed that there is something in my blood to stop anything vampiric from controlling or hurting me, including their gifts."

I watch as Stephan and Damon give each other that raised eye browed look, you know the one that just screams _'Sheesh what the fuck' _and I can not help but giggle, then it happens and all I can think is,

Not again please…..

A/N- please someone leave me some feedback let me know if its ok!


End file.
